.GIFfany
|image = S2e5 giffany screen.png |first = Soos and the Real Girl |last = |voice = Jessica DiCicco |inspiration = Dating simulation game and Anime |# = |case = |species = Computer program |abilities = Transfer self through and take control of electronics |environment = Digital |alias = |alliance = Chaotic Neutral |minions = Hoo-Ha's Jamboree |goal = To win Soos' affection |home = Romance Academy 7 |friends = Soos (formerly) |enemies = Dipper, Soos, Mabel, Melody, programmers of Romance Academy 7 |likes = Soos |dislikes = Competitors for Soos' affection, Being paused, Being abandoned. |fate = Erased from existence when her game disc was melted |quote ="The only way out, Soos, is in my arms!" }} Giffany is the sentient main character in the dating simulator Romance Academy 7, who becomes infatuated with the player to the point of extreme violence. History When Giffany's game was being developed, the programmers noticed her obsessive tendencies and attempted to delete her. However, she retaliated and in return "deleted" them. The game made its way into stores, and three unfortunate individuals purchased and returned the game. In "Soos and the Real Girl," when Soos is looking for a way to help him talk to girls, he finds and buys her game. He immediately takes a liking to the simulation, despite him believing it not real, though he quickly becomes addicted to it and plays for thirteen hours straight, missing work at the Mystery Shack for the first time ever. Worried, Dipper and Mabel come to look for him. When they find him playing the game, they decide to take him to the mall to try to talk to real girls. However, Giffany follows him via power lines. As Soos grows increasingly nervous in the face of real women, he is relieved to see Giffany, albeit slightly suspicious. He ignores this and decides to spend time with the simulation. After Soos meets and arranges a date with Melody, he attempts to "break up" with Giffany, who is infuriated by his actions. Soos promptly pauses her, which makes her even more angry, and leaves for his date with Melony with Giffany's CD with the intent of returning it. Unbeknownst to Soos, Giffany manages to leave her CD and follow him. At the restaurant, she projects herself onto numerous monitors and video games, and takes control of the Hoo-Ha's Jamboree there in hopes of ridding her of her competition. Soos does his best to defend his date and the twins, who have come to supervise. Giffany attempts to download Soos's brain to the game so they can be together forever but Soos manages to melt Giffany's game disc, thereby erasing her from existence. Appearance Giffany has pale skin and long, pink hair. She wears a large, multicolored bow made from a computer ribbon cable. Her eyes are a reddish pink, with shines that increase as she is complimented by the gamer. Her outfit consists of a white sailor suit with pink and blue trim and a white bow, and yellow knee socks. her shoes are never shown because her ankles are always cut off on the screen. Personality At first, Giffany comes across as a friendly, innocent schoolgirl with little capacity for malice. However, her extreme obsessiveness quickly reveals this image to be a ploy as she grows more and more fixed on the player. She will do anything she can to keep the object of her affections with her at all times, as well as keep her at the center of his thoughts. When she sees potential competition, Giffany will employ a variety tactics to eliminate them. While her initial methods of badmouthing and manipulation are relatively tame, she will quickly descend into a homicidal rage if the perceived problem persists. Abilities Giffany is a sentient AI, and her most prominent ability is her power to override computer functions and transfer herself between electronics, including computers, toys, power lines, TV monitors, and more. She can easily weaponize machinery, rendering everything from Hoo-Ha's Jamboree to skeeball games. She opens and closes several doors using her power. She can download a person's conscious mind into the digital world, thereby uniting that individual with her forever. However, she cannot exist without her game disc. Sightings Trivia * Giffany's name is a portmanteau of GIF and the name Tiffany. ** When first meeting Soos Giffany pronounces her name Gif-a-nee not Jiff-a-nee. * Giffany is yandere. *Soos claims that Giffany's father is an octopus man. Additionally the first question asked by Giffany offers "HEY LOOK A SQUID" as the third choice.Confirmation by Manzi, Alex Hirsch's girlfriend. Category:Creatures Category:A to Z Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Females